


【all雏】Trap

by yuanqiyu



Category: all雏
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 03:18:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16905102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuanqiyu/pseuds/yuanqiyu





	【all雏】Trap

大仓向前走了几步，按住了村上伸到背后打算系起绳结的手。“我帮你系吧。”  
　　青年的手慢慢环住村上的腰，近乎是紧紧相贴的姿势将人禁锢在了怀里。  
　　“大仓？”村上心猛跳了几下，耳边男人低沉的呼吸声透露出了危险的讯号。隔着布料来自另一个人的体温源源不断地传来，空气在无形间摩擦变得燥热起来。  
　　村上希望这只是大仓的一个玩笑，他希望下一刻对方就能松开自己，然后用轻快的笑话三言两语地将事情揭过。  
　　然而事实却无情地打破了村上心里残存的侥幸。  
　　“别动，hina。”毛茸茸的发梢蹭着村上的耳朵，青年温柔的声音如同对着恋人的低语，但手上的动作却是毫不犹豫地残忍。  
　　细长的针管扎入男人的手臂，透明的液体随着注射器的按动缓缓地流入。村上惊恐地睁大眼睛，睫毛微微颤抖着，诉说出主人的不安。  
　　“你给我注射了什么！”村上咬着牙，强忍着想要揍一顿对方的冲动。  
　　“没什么。”大仓侧过头，安抚性地轻轻在对方脸颊上落下一吻。“一点肌肉松弛剂而已。”  
　　青年伸出一只手撩开男人的围裙，顺着衬衣的边沿探了进去，慢慢地抚摸着手下的躯体。“还有就是，加了一点催情的东西。”  
　　村上想要摆脱开身上作怪的手，然而身体的无力感逐渐蔓延至整个手臂，连动一动手指都变成了困难的事情。更可怕的是，随着大仓带有挑逗性的撩拨，被下了药的身体很轻易地起了反应。  
　　“住手……”村上从嘴唇里挤出几个断断续续的字符，强撑着试图劝告对方回心转意。“你知道的吧，我和yoko……是情侣”  
　　游走在村上身上的手停顿了一下，随后而来的是更为用力地玩弄。  
　　“我知道哦，你和横山さん的关系。”大仓挑了挑眉，低下头来直勾勾地俯视着那双巧克力色的圆圆的眼睛。“但你知道他是怎么成为你的恋人吗？”  
　　“是他破坏了规定。”说到这儿，大仓仿佛是想起了什么令人愤恨的东西，温润的声音也如同结了冰般，薄凉得让人心寒。“你和他的一切，都是精心设计好的，是完全充满算计的虚假恋爱呢。”  
　　“……什么规定？”村上感觉自己仿佛跌入冰冷彻骨的海底，心底呼之欲出的答案压得他头晕眼花。  
　　“这种事情问当事人会更好吧。”  
　　大仓一把扯下村上的裤子。布料发出窸窸窣窣的摩擦声，男人被反手压在洗手台前，休闲的家居裤松垮垮地褪到脚边。他的上身贴着冰凉的台面，下身却是以一个羞耻的姿势翘着臀部，像一只被放在案台上任人宰割的羔羊。  
　　“村上さん刚才明明穿着围裙装出一副贤惠的样子打算做饭，现在却趴在那儿撅着屁股等待被人玩弄。”青年眯起眼睛，满意地看着身下的人因为羞耻的话语而渐渐泛红的躯体。“hina真下流呢。”  
　　［闭嘴！别说了！］  
　　男人死死地瞪着身后的青年，愤怒和惊恐反而让那双潋滟着水光的眼睛变得更亮了些。他的眼角微微泛红，天生的下垂眼显得男人更加可怜，平白的增了几分让人想要蹂躏他的欲望。  
　　“太不乖了。”大仓停下揉捏着对方臀部的手，突然恶趣味地抬起胳膊对着那两瓣布满指印的臀肉拍了一掌。  
　　“啪”的一声清脆的声响和臀部的痛感让村上反应过来他被人做了什么，被以下犯上的耻辱感夹杂着扭曲的快感让他的本就挺立的性器涨得发疼。  
　　“村上さん有反应了呢。”偏偏大仓还毫不留情地将令人羞耻的事实大声说了出来。  
　　［没有……］  
　　“被打了一下反而有反应的人很奇怪哦。”  
　　［那是因为你下了药！］  
　　“如果把原因怪罪到注射剂上可不行呢。”大仓看穿了村上的心思，他俯下身凑近那只红的好似要滴血的耳朵。“因为之前我说的是骗人的。”  
　　“春药这种东西根本没有放在里面。”  
　　男人似乎被大仓的话打击得失去了争辩的能力，他的头丧气地垂了下去，只留给大仓一个毛茸茸的后脑勺和最后一句虚弱的请求。“别……进去”  
　　“那可由不得hina。”大仓揽住村上腰，低下头亲吻着对方一小截弯起的脖颈。“我得留下点什么去提醒某个人。”  
　　“某个得寸进尺的人。”  
　　  
　　


End file.
